Not Broken
by InSpaceNoOneCanHearStarscream
Summary: There was a reason he despised Megatron, it wasn't about him being the leader but about revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Title::** Not Broken  
><strong>Verse::<strong> Transformers: Prime  
><strong>Pairing::<strong> None.  
><strong>Genre::<strong> General  
><strong>Rating::<strong> M for violence and other things that I'm too lazy to write right now..  
><strong>Disclaimer::<strong> I do not own anything, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.  
><strong>Warning::<strong> I'm basing this a bit off of an old series of one shots I used to have on my live journal. Beware of G1 references and mild violence.  
><strong>Summary::<strong> There was a reason he despised Megatron, it wasn't about him being the leader but about revenge.

**x-x-x**

The sound of his transformation echoed, Starscream landed roughly against the battlefield and bolted as fast as his legs could carry him. He weaved in and out of stayed blasts from the battle that raged around his form, the noise around him dulled and optic sensors solely on the two seekers that lay at the feet of an Autobot warrior. One hovered over the other, both heavily injured from a war that they were not to be apart of. Pain echoed through their bond, one that all trines shared with each other, one of a brotherhood that no one but seekers could understand.

The enemy struck the only one online, sending the ailing flier to his back and delicate wings cracked under the weight. Starscream had no more of this, he was in arm length and soon his clawed servo was shoved through the abdomen of the Autobot, energon dripping from the talons that stuck out of the other side. His trine mate stared with dimming eyes; so much fear, regret, pain. He lost it, Starscream could almost sense the resentment, although unsure of what it truly was for; his actions or the fact their deaths were his fault.

In the rage of his own thoughts, Starscream dug his talons into the chest plates of his enemy and ripped out of his chassis. He growled unnaturally at the corpse that collapsed and the spark that his servo crushed, glowing optics moved from his victim to his trine. The one crawling over to their brother, who was probably, already offline for the pain surging through his spark was one of a lost comrade. It was then that the red and blue seeker collapsed to his knees, climbing over the unsteady ground of the planet.

_"Skywarp,"_ he thought bitterly and collected the corpse, holding it to the left of his body. His sensors turned to the other member of their trine, who gave his commander the most pathetic look he'd ever seen. It crushed him and soon his other arm had nabbed that one as well, pulling him onto his lap and cradling him with one servo stroking the dented and bloodied helm. _"So much energon… Thundercracker…" _

Starscream couldn't bear to release either, although, the corpse was held loosely in comparison of the living. He murmured comforts to the other seeker when he managed to ask if Skywarp would be all right, lying to the dying jet and informing him that the dim flier was just recharging. _"We had a deal,"_ Starscream choked at the thought, still stroking and allowing his systems to hum to his trine mate, _"He promised they would be kept out of harms way. He gave his word that they would be fine, as long as I complied!"_

Thundercracker chirped weakly, asking if he could recharge because he too was tired. Starscream shuddered and his systems hunched at the thought. _"No,"_ Starscream's mind shouted,_ "Don't let him leave you too! You can't handle this, Starscream. If he dies, you will be alone again." _The other seeker stared with dimmed optics, struggling to stay online and waiting for his only remaining trine to let go. He couldn't, he wouldn't lose everything. He shook his helm, whispering that he needed him awake until the medic arrived.

_"It's not fair,"_ his logical side reminded him through the insanity. _"It's not fair to keep him when he's in so much pain. Look at him, Starscream, look at Thundercracker."_

Starscream did and it hurt to see the agony written across his faceplates. _"Let him go,"_ his mind whispered. _"Let him go with Skywarp."_ His optics offlined and he shook his head yet again. He couldn't let Thundercracker go, he wouldn't be able to continue living without him. Could he really live without them? They had been created together, created to be a trine and serve with one another. He released Skywarp for the first time since he'd gotten a hold of him, wrapping both arms around his living brother and holding him close.

He felt the gingered touch of his dying brother, so reassure and weak. _"He's going to die anyway,"_ his mind reminded him cruelly. He shuddered and whispered to Thundercracker, begging him to stay and not leave. Not like Skywarp, he begged him to be strong and just wait for the medic. Thundercracker said nothing and willed his body forward, allowing the unbalanced seeker howl in pure agony. _"He wants you to let him go, Starscream. It's only right."_

Liquid leaked from the seeker's optic sensors, he felt the elder flier hack suddenly and his body seizing within his grasp. _"He's dying. He won't go until you tell him he can,"_ his thoughts shouted at him, angry. _"Do you think he wants it to end like this? You are the fool that Megatron plays you for. Stop being selfish for once in your pathetic life!"_ His vocalizer trembled and released something so close to a sob that it frightened him. His brother's body stilled and his systems wheezed. _"Give him this much, Starscream!"_

Lowering his helm to rest upon his brother's, Starscream finally caved. He gave him the word, told him he could go with Skywarp. He told him to tell that little fragger that he will pay for being an afthead when Starscream joined them as well. He heard that pained chuckle, Thundercrack nuzzling their helms for less then a kilk and then everything stilled. _"He's gone,"_ Starscream murmured to himself. _"I'm alone."_

_"No,"_ his mind growled at him. _"Not alone. You still have Megatron, the Decepticons."_

_"Megatron lied."_

_"Then make him pay,"_ his processor offered. Starscream stared down at his offlined brothers, the ones that Megatron promised protect for. _"You complied to him, Starscream, and he allowed those Autobots to kill them. They were all you had, and it is only right to do the same for him. Take what is and make it yours, for them and their pain. The agony he put them through."_ His digits brushed against Skywarp's servo, his optics turning to the first dead brother. _"It's only right."_

"It's only right," Starscream murmured aloud while shifting his optics to Thundercracker. "Megatron will pay for what he has done to you, brothers." A talon trailed over the dead seeker's rocket launchers, a smirk began to twitch at his metallic lips. "We'll do it together," he whispered. "How does that sound?"

x-x-x

The young Decepticon medic, named Knock Out, arched an eye ridge. "You want me to do what now?"

"I want Thundercracker's rocket launcher attached to my form," Starscream repeated calmly. "I would also prefer to have something of Skywarp's as well."

The medic just stared at the young seeker, who wasn't honestly that much older then he was. He'd heard of things like this happening with seekers before, however, the remaining flier never really survived much longer either. He tore his optics from the red and blue jet and gazed at the survivor's trine, a frown taking over his faceplates. "You'll need a downgrade in model," he announced. "They won't work if we don't."

"Then do it," the seeker demanded.

"Wait a minute," he grunted and moved closer to the one called Skywarp. He used a handheld scanner to run tests on the parts, or what remained of them. "There's nothing to use from this one, Starscream. The only thing that would even function is the right optic."

"Then I'll take it."

Knock Out turned his gaze to the seeker, shock written in his own optics, "What? You want me to remove your perfectly good optic to replace it with another one?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure," he questioned. "This is pretty… odd." The seeker nodded with an annoyed expression, causing the medic to cringe. "Let me just get this straight; you want me to downgrade your already out of date model so that I can implant the optic and rocket launchers of your dead trine onto you?"

"Correct," he growled. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not," Knock Out chuckled nervously. "I can do it right now if you like!"

"That would be wonderful, Knock Out," he sneered.

x-x-x

"What do you think," the medic questioned.

Starscream didn't answer right away, standing in front of the mirror and examining his new form. What had been once a bulky, tri-colored form was now slender and mostly silver. The only colors he sported were the lining of red on his wings and helm, not to mention the repainted red rocket launches attached to both his wrists. He turned his helm to get a better look at himself, observing every curve and bend of this new body. A talon reached up and brushed over the right optic, his wings twitching with excitement. He grinned at the thought of his brothers being with him again, their parts would assist in his revenge.

**_"You don't look like yourself, Starscream," _**Thundercracker's voice echoed through his skull. **_"You shouldn't have done this."_**

**"Oh slag you, TC, I think he looks great,"** came the teasing voice of his other brother. **"I like it, Screamer!"**

"Starscream?"

"Hn," Starscream dimmed his optics and glanced over his shoulder. The medic looked nervous, optics looking everywhere but the seeker. "What is it?"

Knockout was silent for a moment, then spoke carefully, "How do you like it?"

"It's fine," he answered and turned back to the mirror, giving himself one good look over. "No, not fine… it's perfect, Knock Out."

"Err... yeah…"

_"We'll do this together, brothers,"_ he thought. _"Together again and always."_

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** Yeah, I don't really know what's going on about this. I guess, I just wanted to give a reason why Thundercracker and Skywarp aren't in Prime. I told you my muse was coming back, and this is what you get. A fic about Starscream losing his fragging mind. It also explains the freak out about his arm in Shadowzone, I guess. Meh, I don't know. Review if you want, I'll hopefully have the next chapter out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title::** Not Broken  
><strong>Verse::<strong> Transformers: Prime  
><strong>Pairing::<strong> None.  
><strong>Genre::<strong> General  
><strong>Rating::<strong> M for violence and other things that I'm too lazy to write right now..  
><strong>Disclaimer::<strong> I do not own anything, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.  
><strong>Warning:: <strong>This chapter holds mild violence and twisted canon episodes.  
><strong>Note::<strong> Thank you all for your reviews, story favs and alerts. I haven't seen quite a few of the episodes in a while, and my computer is acting a little slow so I'm going by memory, so if the dialogue or actions are a little off, sorry.

**x-x-x**

His body collapsed face down on the berth, Starscream attempting to clear his head from the chatter of the corridors and mines. His wings shuttered and shook with each in take his systems took, his optics swirling then dimming and lighting back up. He could still hear the others, how they despised him and believed that Megatron was still better then he. They mocked him, said that he could not lead a cyber-ant to an energon panic, let alone run a full faction of Decepticons. "Three years ago, he left me in charge, I've run them and it has worked," Starscream whimpered as the noise kept echoing. "Yet they do not respect me…"

**_"Don't worry, Screamer, they will," _**Thundercracker's voice broke through the silence, a comforting sound.

Starscream could swear he felt clawed digits trail along his wing; he lifted his head and turned it, optics focusing behind him. He could swear he could see it, Thundercracker standing there, brushing his talons against his silver wing. His optic sensors toned down, dimming to where they barely lit, and his metallic lips parting to speak_. "TC…"_

**_"You will show them just how worthless Megatron is, and you will lead them to victory,"_** the seeker murmured as he leaned over those wings he'd been touching, **_"Your fate is inevitable."_**

_"Inevitable,"_ he echoed, _"I like the sounds of that. I will be the leader of the Decepticons, stripping everything from Megatron, it is my fate and it is foreseeable."_

**_"Do you remember why?"_**

Starscream wasted no time in answering, a smirk playing across his faceplates, _"because he failed, he broke his word, because I must do this for you and Skywarp. He must pay." _

**_"You deserve the title, Starscream, you were born to lead,"_** he replied while a claw scratched down Starscream's back. **_"You just have to show them."_**

**"We know you can do it,"** Skywarp's voice added as a blurred image of the seeker entered his sights. He could swear he felt a helm resting against his, the purple seeker's helm at that. **"Besides that, you have us backing you up. We won't fail you."**

_"I won't fail you again, brothers,"_ Starscream whimpered until the caresses and touches of his brothers. _"He will fall and we will rise."_

"Starscream," a voice called out as the door to his quarters opened.

_"What the hell,"_ he thought bitterly. The touches disappeared and Starscream bolted to an upright position, turning towards the door only to catch a glimpse of his brother's blurred images in the corner of the dark room. His optics trained on one of his soldiers standing there, looking a bit awkward yet devilishly grinning. Starscream's optics swirled and his lips turned downward. He hissed, "What is it?"

"The troops have collected you something," the Decepticon replied mockingly, catching the seeker's attention. "If you'll follow me, Commander, I'll show you the way."

**"Oh,"** Skywarp's voice echoed. **"I wonder what they got ya, let's go!"**

**_"Not so fast, I'm not sure if I like this,"_** Thundercracker replied.

Skywarp grumbled, **"You _never_ like anything fun!"**

_"Shush,"_ Starscream hissed mentally, over the bond, before giving the trooper a nod. "Yes, let's go."

x-x-x

"Scream, it's been awhile," the red Autobot, named Cliffjumper if Starscream remembered correctly, managed before hacking a mouthful of energon. Those annoying blue eyes turned to him, a smirk twisting at his faceplates, "Where's your master?"

**"Oh slag,"** Skywarp hissed**. "Kill this glitch!"**

**_"That isn't a good idea, he could be useful." _**

**"No one asked you, TC! Offline 'im, he doesn't deserve to live,"** Skywarp growled. **"Offlining him could show them not to disobey." **

Starscream stepped back from the Autobot, his servo straight out and talons ready, "Nevermind him, I am my own master." Those words they didn't sound like the second in command, neither did the actions that followed. Talons breaking through armor, Starscream's optics turned down and watched the energon leak out of the wound. He pulled himself closer, a sinister grin on his faceplates. "Anymore questions?"

**"Go Screamer,"** Skywarp cooed teasingly. **"I didn't think you had it in you."**

Starscream pulled his servo out of the Autobot's chest slowly just to listen to the scraping of metal against metal. _"He deserved it, they all do for what they've done,"_ he hissed through his bond. _"I will kill them one by one, I will show everyone just how dangerous I really am."_

**"Well good for you, Screamer,"** he replied. **"That'll show 'em!" **

**_"I'm not pleased, Starscream. You could have used him for bait against the Autobots,"_** Thundercracker scolded as the dead robot hit the ground. **_"You've just gone and made a mess. Who do you think is going to clean that up?" _**

**"TC, stop being such a overload kill,"** Skywarp huffed**. "Screamer's got drones for that slag!"**

_"You just watch, Thundercracker,"_ he hissed before turning his attention to a nearby trooper. "Clean that up." He turned and began his journey back to the computer system, shaking his enemy's energon from his servos. He could hear the footsteps behind him, collecting the corpse and dragging it away. _"See, it is time for change and I will bring it. I will give you your revenge and then, I will rule over them far better then Megatron." _

x-x-x

**_"She's not a threat, Starscream,"_** Thundercracker's voice hissed through their bond, his looming blurred figure towered over the younger seeker. **_"Stop listening to Skywarp!"_**

**"Hey,"** Skywarp piped up from the sidelines. **"I prefer that he listens to me! It's been more then three vorns and its about time he stops hiding. His fate is inevitable, he will win and will with our help, so let me help!" **

**_"Stop that, it hasn't been that long. Just shut up, Glitch,"_** the blue seeker hissed to the purple one, then turned his attention back to the silent one. **_"This isn't a good idea." _**

_"It has to be done,"_ Starscream murmured and turned his back to his brothers, clasping his talons together under his wings. _"It's the only way, I will offline them one by one to show my superiority. Little blue femmes included." _

**"Screamer knows what he's doing, TC,"** Skywarp added swiftly. **"That little femme-bot won't lay a servo on him, he's too good for that!"**

Starscream smirked and held his head up high. Although Skywarp was the more violence of the three, he knew what had to be done while Thundercracker just worried too much. What did he have to worry about anyway? Starscream was alive and would be until his revenge was extracted from Megatron. _"Exactly, so don't worry, Thundercracker, everything will be fine." _

x-x-x

Starscream stared at the transmission, not wanting to believe it to be true. He tried to bargain, tried to say that it could be anything, but everyone knew what who was sending it. He felt his spark grow colder; he wasn't ready for this, not yet. He struggled for a moment with his thoughts, his optics moving from the screen to Soundwave, who appeared as blank as always_. "I'm not ready for this."_

**_"It had to happen sooner or later, Starscream,"_** Thundercracker growled as his distorted image appeared next to the air commander. **_"Let him back in."_**

_"Are you mad,"_ the seeker squawked over their bond. _"If I leave him out there, I'll have more time. Besides, who knows, it could be anyone!" _

**_"Don't be stupid, Star," _**Thundercracker huffed while ghosting a talon along his brother's wing, Starscream swore he could feel it. **_"We all know it's him."_**

**"You know, I don't think Screamer should do it,"** Skywarp added and joined the pair, peering over Starscream's wing at Soundwave. **"Just leave him out there to rust."**

**_"Soundwave won't allow it."_**

**"Then we should kill him too."**

_"No, it will be too suspicious,"_ Starscream replied while turning his back to the communications officer. "Open the Space Bridge."

**"What are you doing,"** Skywarp hissed. **"Are you insane? You're letting him back in?"**

_"I cannot offline him out there,"_ he replied. _"Don't worry, though, brothers… it will all work out. I have a plan."_

**"Oh yeah, what's that?"**

**_"Stop it, Skywarp,"_** Thundercracker scolded. **_"As you said, Screamer knows what he is doing."_**

"Decepticons," a booming voice echoed off the walls, "I have returned."

**"Slag."**

_"Don't be concerned,"_ Starscream exited the group to meet with his leader, _"His time will be short here."_

x-x-x

Starscream stumbled down the corridors, clinging to the metal walls and trying to keep himself upright. He swayed, his processor replying the events that had happened only moments ago. He had been showing off to his leader, he'd asked snarkily whether Megatron had raised a new army in his three year absence. He wanted to know, wanted to prove that he was better, but much to his surprise his leader had recovered the blood of Unicron. He'd been asked if he was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, to test its abilities to raise the dead.

Starscream declined his unhinged commander's request and offered Cliffjumper's corpse. _"Oh Primus,"_ he whimpered and swayed, grasping onto the keypad to his quarters. _"He was rapid, he created a monster."_ Saying that the seeker was unnerved by the idea Megatron intended to turn into his ultimate weapon was an understatement, he was disgusted at that thought and highly frightened._ "If he harnesses that power, I stand no chance!" _

**_"Then we won't let him,"_** Thundercracker replied while Starscream allowed his helm to rest against the wall. **_"I do despise sounding like Skywarp, but I have no choice. We must kill him before he can set loose those abominations."_**

**"Sheesh, thanks, afthead." **

_"Shut up, please," _Starscream begged and slid down the wall, servos clasping around his helm. _"I need to think, I need to figure out what I have to do next."_

**"Just do as we say, Screamer,"** Skywarp cooed. **"You promised that we'd do it together."**

_"I'm sorry…"_

**_"You need to figure out everything that he has planned,"_** the blue seeker's voice stated. **_"If we know his plan then we can stop it. We can show them that your fate is to lead them, become a better Lord then their current."_**

_"Yes,"_ Starscream murmured. _"That is what we must do…"_

x-x-x

Starscream entered, obviously displeased with recent events like having to bomb his energon mines. Then he was told that it was worthless, the Autobots were still alive and his mines were gone. Those supplied the entire Decepticon army with Energon, the very focus that kept them alive and well. "Now we're going to have to be careful until I can locate another," he grumbled to himself. "If I don't, then we starve!"

**_"You shouldn't have done it, Starscream." _**

_"What was I supposed to do,"_ he snapped at the voice. _"We have to gain his trust and in order to do that, I must be a good little Second In Command."_

**"Agh, we should just offline that glitch and get it over with,"** Skywarp whined. **"We're just wasting time!"**

_"If he is just offlined then it will raise suspicions, we cannot take on an entire army by ourselves,"_ Starscream growled. _"I hadn't gotten far in converting anyone to my side, yet."_

**_"Megatron is losing his processors, Starscream, it's only a matter of time."_**

**"For once I think I have to agree with Thundercracker,"** Skywarp murmured. **"We just need to prove it."**

_"Wasn't destroying the mines enough proof!"_

**_"We'll just have to wait and see."_**

**"TC, he shoved dark energon into his chest, I think the world can see the mech is mad."**

**_"Not quite yet…"_**

_"Thundercracker is right, Skywarp," _Starscream paused in front of his door, glancing over his shoulder at the blurred images of his trine. _"It's only a matter of time… the proof will be shown."_

**"I hate waiting."**

_"I know but… it's not easy," _Starscream looked away and dimmed his optics. _"Fate has made things—"_ he paused when he looked back towards the direction of his wing mates, only to find that they weren't there anymore. _"—Thundercracker? Skywarp?" _His spark pulsed as he scanned the corridors, searching for them but coming up empty handed. His head dropped forward and his servo rested on his helm, _"What is going on…?" _

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** I know that you're wondering why these are broken up so much, well its because I've always seen seekers (Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker) as characters that are erratic. I want to touch the actual episodes before going into my own storyline, set after the first season, so they're coming out as more of snap shots with original scenes in between. Meh, let me know what you think.

Also, I know that this just seems confusing right now but as time goes on, it'll all make sense in the end. I have high hopes for this series and it's seeming to run smoothly in my head. My messages are messing up as well, so I don't know if you guys are getting the thank you's and what not, sorry.

**x-x-x**

**[Edit: July 03, 2011, 11:24 am]** Thank you, char0lastra, for point out the errors in this. I believe I got them all, this is why even I need a beta-reader at god awful hours of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title::** Not Broken  
><strong>Verse::<strong> Transformers: Prime  
><strong>Pairing::<strong> None.  
><strong>Genre::<strong> General  
><strong>Rating::<strong> M for violence and other things that I'm too lazy to write right now..  
><strong>Disclaimer::<strong> I do not own anything, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.  
><strong>Warning:: <strong>This chapter holds mild violence and twisted canon episodes.  
><strong>Note::<strong> Thank you all for your reviews, story favs and alerts. This chapter is a bit different than the last one. I do hope you enjoy it. This is also unbeta'ed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. If you find some, let me know and I'll fix them. =)

**x-x-x**

Onlining his optics, the seeker groaned as he felt someone watching him. He figured it to be Thundercracker so he shifted and grinned, turning his helm. Although what he spotted wasn't his beloved wingmate, he scowled and sat up, his clawed hand resting upon his head and optic sensors glowing with a glare. "What is it, Soundwave," he nearly snarled. "And who gave you the right to come in here?"

The Communications Officer did not answer, he only stared at the seeker with that blank screen. It unnerved Starscream, but he could tell what the mech wanted; orders, anything to do whilst their master was away. However, the Second in Command was not in the mood, he hadn't heard from Thundercracker or Skywarp since the day before. He worried about them, where they'd went, and why they weren't with him at this very moment.

"Go away," he murmured while lifting himself from the berth. When the officer just tilted his helm, he scowled and hovered over the smaller mech. "Did you not hear me, Soundwave?" The eyes and ears of the Decepticons seemed to consister what the mech said, then turned and began heading towards the doors to Starscream's quarters.

"This way," came the voice of Starscream himself, from the officer's being.

Starscream narrowed his optics, "Of all the times, you want me to follow you? Pathetic, I am not—" there was pause, a threatening echo of his leader's voice and the seeker lowered his helm, glaring at the annoying officer. "Fine." He added to himself, while following Soundwave out, "You'll also be the first to go, you pathetic cretin."

x-x-x

There was still no Thundercracker or Skywarp, Starscream realized as he waited for his plan to go into action. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing, his processor muddled with thoughts of what could happen or if this plot would even successed. He needed his wingmates, they would tell him the truth and give opinions he would never think of. Yet they weren't there, so he went forward and sent orders, commands to capture a human ally of the Autobots.

_"Where are you,"_ Starscream scowled. _"You should be here, you're always here! I need your help and your missing, what am I supposed to do? Are you trying to—"_

"Commander Starscream," a nameless Decepticon called out.

"What," he snapped, turning to the smaller being.

"Your captive is here."

"Excellent."

x-x-x

He felt an odd excitement at his own actions. He was enjoying the torture, the torment that followed in his own footsteps. He felt superior for once, for once it wasn't him that was at the receiving end of this. His cooling fans kicked on while he held the prod, grinning madly and scanning the room, looking for his brothers. His spark clenched when he didn't see them, remembering that they weren't even alive. He nearly dropped the prod, and he turned away from the scene for a moment.

_"What is going on,"_ he thought darkly. _"… they're not here, because they're dead… but… I saw them…"_ He shook his helm to clear his head, turning back to his prisoner. _"No,they're not offline. I know they'll come. They always do, I have no right to doubt them. Until then… let's just see what an organic body can take." _

x-x-x

Smashing a servo into the wall, Starscream snarled at his own failure. He fled, of all the times to find himself fleeing, he never felt so disgraced. _"I almost had him, I almost had the location of the base,"_ he snarled to himself. _"I would have had it if they would have been there! They should have been there to help, they could have stopped them from interferring!"_

"Starscream," a voice bellowed through the halls, causing the seeker to stop dead. His crimson optics turned, staring ahead with pure fear and regret.

_"Where are you,"_ he murmured in his processor. _"He's going to kill me and where are you? Why aren't you here? What did I do wrong? Why weren't you here when I needed you?"_ He cringed and stepped forward, debating silently on whether or not to go to his master. However, even the seeker knew the longer he wanted, the harsher the punishment. He scowled, more at himself himself then the absent brothers, because deep within his processor, he knew that they were dead. He then moved forward, heading down the lengthy hall, towards what just could be his death.

x-x-x

He nursed his injuries in the privacy of his private quarters, optics glaring at the locked door. He nearly screeched in pain as his talons grasped desperately at the wires that had been ripped viciously from their ports, during the attack by Megatron. He shuddered while he connectioned one of the loose wires, nearly convulsing at the raw emotion – pain, anger, hatred. He pushed through it, gasping and twitching, and soon had found that the job was finished. There was still a stinging sensation left behind, servos trembling and helm bobbing up and down as he tried to calm himself.

_"Where the slag are you," _he hissed in his mind, shaking his helm to clear it completely. _"Where the frag did you go, you stupid glitches? I needed you, I need you now. Is this punishment? Did I do something to upset you? You glitches, this isn't right nor is it fair!"_ He was so angry, so tired. _"Why aren't you here when I am in need? We are a trine! We need to stick together!"_

He found himself curled against his berth, helm tucked in his arm which was clearly wrapped around it. He was exhausted, too tired to continue to be so angry, but he still felt… hurt. Not because of his injuries, he needed his brothers here with him. "Why aren't you here," he murmured. "Why?"

As his optics began to shut down, he barely caught a blur of blue and another of purple. He wanted to scowl and continue to be upset with them, but he couldn't. He just smiled as he felt the brush of his oldest brother's talons against his helm. He sensed a flicker of comfort enter his iced spark, relaxing him and luring him into a recharge. He tried to fight it, wanting to see his brothers, to speak to them, but the touches were too much for his exhaustion.

**_"We'll be here when you online, Star,"_** the blue seeker cooed to his little brother, stroking his helm. **_"We promise, right, 'Warp?"_**

**"Of course,"** the purple jet's voice checked. Starscream felt his warmth next to him, cuddled up to his back and mindful of his wings. **"Just sleep, Screamer."** He did. He found each one of his systems shutting down for a much needed recharge. He could feel them until the very last system shutdown, memories of his brothers on Cybertronian, before the war, teasing him for the first time in such a long time.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** I'm looking for a beta, again. I have a few I could ask, but I prefer not to. If you wish to help, drop me a message. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:: **Not Broken  
><strong>Verse::<strong> Transformers: Prime  
><strong>Pairing::<strong> None.  
><strong>Genre:: <strong>General  
><strong>Rating:: <strong>M for violence and other things that I'm too lazy to write right now..  
><strong>Disclaimer:: <strong>I do not own anything, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.  
><strong>Warning:: <strong>This chapter holds mild violence and twisted canon episodes.  
><strong>Note::<strong> Wow, its been a long time since I last sat down and wrote anything at all that was meant to be posted on this site. I'm hoping that this chapter fits everyone's fancy, despite that its going to stand a wee bit different than the others. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm hoping that I can get back into the swing of writing it by completing this chapter. For future references, Vehicons are the vehicle based drones, while Eradicons are the flight based drones.

**x-x-x**

Servos clasped behind his back and just below his wings, the seeker paced the floor with a scowl written across his face. He could see the blurs of purple and blue out of the corner of his optics, both seated on his berth, but ignored his beloved wing-mates. His processor was else where and not opt to entertaining his brethren and only seemed to replay the events over and over again, reminding him cruelly of how foolish this arrangement truly was.

Starscream had only suggested it to save his own armored hide from the wrathful warlord. He hadn't truly expected the former gladiator to agree with it, as he never really approved any of the seeker's other plans and plots, even his battle suggestions. They hadn't even full discussed the idea yet Megatron was all for it and it made the flier idly wonder if it had something to do with his lack of sanity as of late. On any other given day, the mech would snort and dismiss his younger Second-in-Command, although always with a swift and brutal hand. Starscream had the scars to prove it. So what made now so different?

Venting heavily, the flier stopped pacing and leaned against a nearby wall, shoulder resting against the cooler metal. He offlined his optics with concern and dismay, knowing full well that there was something wrong. It took no time at all for servos to meet his elegant wings, touches that had become familiar eons before and always welcomed. He turned his helm without even bothering to reset his optical sensors and he leaned back, enjoying the various strokes and other relaxing contacts.

"_**Starscream," **_his wing-mate's voice echoed, _**"It'll be okay." **_

"_How do you know," _he questioned the blue seeker.

"_**Because your fate is inevitable," **_he answered smoothly. It was almost unnerving how just that tone relaxed the Decepticon, as it always did since the trine had been new to creation. _**"This will work and you will show those troops just who should, **_**no**_**, will lead them to victory."**_

"**Yeah, then they'll regret what they say and do to you,"** said his other wing-mate. His voice was as playful yet sinister as it always was, bringing the former trine leader on edge once again. **"They'll bow down to you. I can almost hear them now, ****all hail Starscream****!"**

"_**Don't you like the sounds of that,"**_ the blue seeker questioned. Starscream didn't look as convinced, still tense from Skywarp's tone, so Thundercracker glided his servo over his brother's wing slowly. He added in a whisper, _**"All hail Starscream."**_

"_I..."_

Starscream did not continue, only listened as his brethren chanted it over and over again. 'All hail Starscream'. There was something about it that just boosted him, made him believe that someday—someday soon—the troops would be chanting it as well. A smile came to his lips as he imagine the look on Megatron's face, and the Autobot leader falling at his feet and begging for mercy. The Autobot's femme under his frame, squirming before he shoved his talons through her spark chamber and the spark extinguishing. Even the large Wrecker strapped down to an examination table, crying out in pure agony as he ripped various parts from that massive frame. The scout begging for his life as he finished Megatron's previous work, or the medic expression as he watched him do all of this than took his own life force slowly and painfully.

He could almost see the troops cheering him on, even as he demoted Soundwave to a cleaning drone. 'All hail Starscream,' he imagined them saying over and over again as he stripped the planet of everything it had. He would leave it a wasteland and use the resources to restore Cybertron, with no one to stop him it would be easy, he was sure, and Vos would be the first place he would reconstruct. A memorial for his fallen brethren would be placed in the middle as others whisper of his triumphs. He would rule Cybertron, maybe even the universe, and no one could stop him.

"_Inevitable,"_ he smirked and onlined his optics, the crimson glow shining at the dim figures of his brethren. _"The universe will know my name because that is my fate."_

"**Yeah,"** the purple seeker grinned sinisterly.

"_**One step at a time,"**_ the blue one replied, rolling his optics at the violet colored flier. He seemed to ignore how the playful flier stuck his glossa out at him. **_"First you must complete the plan."_**

"_Yes, of course,"_ Starscream nodded and stepped away from the other two. He turned to the door and crossed the room easily, the smirk never leave his face, _"Let us go see how things are fairing thus far."_

x-x-x

The two vehicons stood side by side in the control room. One of them ghosted talons over the keyboard, searching through reading after reading for anything that would need their attention. The other leaned against the control panel that the first drone was using. There was very little optical contact between the two, even when the second drone began poking the first with a noise that vented his boredom of the situation. The pair had been at this for nearly the entire solar cycle and there was no doubting that they'd prefer to be in on the other actions around the Nemesis.

"Stop it, 320," the first one said.

"I'm tired," the second, three hundred and twenty, whined lightly. "This is your fault, so entertain me."

"How is it my fault," he questioned with a small glance towards the other.

"_'we can cover monitors,'_ you said," was the annoyed answer, "_'Yes, I know it will be all day, Lord Megatron, but we can handle it,'_ you said."

"I had figured that you would be thanking me," he replied, "we're not getting our afts thrashed by Autobots, at least."

"I think I would prefer that right about now," he grunted, "at least then I'd get to see some action before I join the Well of Sparks, instead of offlining from sheer boredom."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved three hundred and twenty off.

"Hey, what's that," he questioned as his optical sensors caught something he'd never seen before out of the corner of his vision. He turned and bumped shouldered with the other, three hundred and twelve, then pointed at something on the screen. "What's that do?"

"It's the security cameras," three hundred and twelve answered. "Its something that Soundwave set up."

"Why are we looking for boring stuff when we could be spying on everyone?"

"I don't think so," he snorted and turned to push his companion to the side. "That certainly won't—320!"

"Live a little," he said after pushing three hundred and twelve to the side, pressing the commands to bring up the new program. He ignored the protests as he began to scan through each camera set up, beginning to scowl when he couldn't find anything at first. "Scrap. Where is everyone?"

"You do actually remember why we're on monitor duty, right," came the sarcastic reply. He pushed the nosy Vehicon out of the way, only to be pushed back when a corridor camera filled the screen. "What the Pit?"

"Look," three hundred and twenty said as he tapped on the screen, "its commander Starscream!"

"huh," he blinked and turned his attention to the screen. Sure enough, there was their commander walking down the corridor. He narrowed his optical sensors and focused on the moving mouth of the seeker, then he reached past the nosy drone and pressed another button. A chatter filled the air instantly and three hundred and twelve frowned, "What's he saying?"

"I'unno," three hundred and twenty murmured while pulling his helm back in disgust. "Doesn't sound Decepticon, that's for sure."

"Because it isn't," came a new voice.

Both Vehicons stuttered as they whipped around, ready spill out apologies to an officer. However they soon stopped when their sights came to rest on another drone, who stood with a hidden scowl. They relaxed instantly, despite the way the Eradicon's wings lifted in annoyance and anger. There was no doubting that the flier was annoyed, as his model had always been a bit protective over the seeker, but the pair knew better than to believe that he would attack. They was a no shoot rule that prevented the drones from turning on each other, and now that Megatron had returned, the regulation would be enforced with brute force.

"Oh yeah," three hundred and twenty replied, hidden lip plating curving into a smirk. "Then what is it? I know it ain't Autobot either."

"It is Vosian," the Eradicon murmured. When he noticed the way the pair looked to him with puzzlement, he vented an annoyed sound and crossed his arms against his chest. "You two can't really be that stupid, can you?"

"Hey," the more annoying Vehicon snapped, "We're not stupid!"

"Yeah," piped up three hundred and twelve. "Vos didn't have its own language."

"Actually, yes, it did," the Eradicon replied. "It was mostly spoken among the royal families."

"How do you know all of this," three hundred and twenty questioned, looking suspicious of the other drone. "It's not like you're some royal afthead."

The Eradicon didn't reply or even make another sound. He just turned with his wings elevated in a dominant position before stepping out of the room, ignoring the questions from the two Vehicons. The doors closed behind him once he'd exited and he walked past another Eradicon, who watched before turning and following after him. The two walked in step with one another but neither spoke for awhile, and wouldn't until they managed to tackle three separate corridors. It was then that the follower, a larger and slightly lighter in color than the first, grabbed his companion's shoulder and stopped walking.

"What's going on," he asked smoothly.

"The two on monitor duty caught Starscream speaking to himself," was the answer, tone lower and dangerous. "They couldn't understand him, thank Primus that he's speaking in Vosian, but its a sign that things are getting worse."

"I thought I was the one who worried."

"And I thought I was the one who was a smartaft."

"Do you think its time to let it be known," the lighter Eradicon questioned, tone more serious than before.

There was a helm shake, "Not yet."

"Then let's keep a better optic on him."

x-x-x

A balled fist connected with the seeker's face plates, sending the smaller frame flying backwards. He hit the ground with enough force to create a small dent in the floor where he landed. He groaned as he forced himself to sit up, and brought a servo to his mouth and wiping the trail of energon from his busted lip. He ripped his gaze from the angered gladiator to his wet talons, staring at the liquid with mixed emotions before turning his sights by the to warlord. The larger mech stood before him and leaned over him, sneering down at the smaller flier.

"I don't care what you think," he growled before his hand shot out, claws wrapping around the seeker's throat.

"This isn't a good idea," Starscream tried to reason with the warlord again, struggling under his grasp. "Nothing good is going to come out of this! Those.. those abominations will be the death of us all!"

"If we were lucky they would take you first," Megatron responded icily. He extended his arm, resting the mouth of his cannon against the seeker's helm. "Give me one reason, Starscream."

"_**Starscream,"**_ Thundercracker's voice echoed through his processor, **_"Don't do anything rash!"_**

"**Or stupid,"** Skywarp added, **"You know, like me."**

Starscream ignored them both. "Because you owe me," he said with a shaken tone.

"**Like that."**

"_**Shut up, Skywarp,"**_ Thundercrack hissed.

Megatron stared down at the fallen seeker with a twisted expression. He said nothing as he pulled his weapon from his helm and turned sharply, his back completely to his heir and enemy. Starscream watched him, observed how tense the warlord was, but said nothing to him. He just curled his long talons into his palm and hiked his wings up high on his back. He wanted to say something, to scream at the brutish Decepticon, but found that he couldn't speak.

"**It's your perfect chance,"** came Skywarp's voice, **"****Shoot him! Now!"**

"_**No,"**_ growled Thundercracker as Starscream twitched. **_"There are too many pawns on the board right now. They'll kill you, Starscream!"_**

"_... I want to..."_ He shuddered as he felt servos resting on various parts of his prone frame. He tore his gaze from the retreating warlord and glance upward, staring at the blurred frames colored in purples and blues, and he tried to smile but ultimately frowned. _"Skywarp, Thundercracker..."_

"_**It's okay, we're here."**_

"**Yeah, nothing is going to hurt you now."**

"Thank you," he whimpered as he was pulled to his feet. The seeker was too lost in his own illusions to notice the two Eradicons giving him somewhat puzzled but surprised looks. He leaned into one of them and nuzzled his helm against his shoulder, wings shuddering. "Thundercracker..."

"_**Just relax."**_

x-x-x

After everything had been settled and Starscream had been dropped off in the sick bay for the repair drone to take care of, the two Eradicon stood just outside of the hanger. The larger, lighter colored one leaned against the wall next to the door with a hidden expression of concern written across his face. His pinned wings trembled as he replayed what had just happened through his processor again and again, and his companion just stood next to him and stared across the corridor. It took no time for the dark colored one to reach out and stroke his upper arm, just enough to cause the larger one to glance at him.

"Do you think he knows," the second Eradicon questioned.

"No," the more serious one answered, his pinned wings giving one final twitch before they stilled. "I think it was just another mental break."

"Should we tell him?"

"No. Not yet, it might destroy him."

"Then what do we do," the other snarled, obviously not liking the waiting the pair had been doing. "He's falling apart, for Primus' sake! If we stand by and do nothing, he's going to end up killing himself at this rate! Then what? Not to mention—"

"We stay close to him," he interrupted smoothly, "and keep the secret until the time is right."

"Fine," he growled.

-x-x-x

The entire ship had stilled. No one said a word, many picking themselves up after the aftershock of the blast. Starscream had been one of those and used the control panel to hoist himself up to a standing position, ignoring the sound of foot steps outside of the door. He stared at the screen, scanning over the various numbers and readings until he came to the one that he needed to know of the most. A smirk came to his lips as he read over what he feared yet desired most in his entire existence. His talons wrapped around the edge of the key panel and helm fell forward, shoulders moving up and down as he fought both sobs and chuckles.

"_He's dead,"_ Starscream whispered through the bond, _"__I did it. He's really gone. He is really departed..."_

"_**Starscream,"**_ Thundercracker's voice echoed off the walls, whether they be his mind's or the ships, Starscream didn't care.

"_We did it..."_

"**So he's really a goner now,"** Skywarp inquired as his blurred purple frame came to the side of Starscream's sight.

Starscream pointed at the screen, _"__It's all right there..."_

"**Well would you look at that,"** the purple seeker snickered, **"he really is departed!"**

"_**You know what you have to do now, Starscream,"**_ Thundercracker said, bringing the reality down on Starscream. **_"You must make the announcement. It is time that you show them what fate has dealt you."_**

"_My fate was inevitable, so they should know already," _Starscream responded. _"It will take no time for the truth to spread over the Nemesis!"_

"_**Starscream,"**_ the blue seeker scowled, **_"You must prove to them that you are worthy of the title. Do not keep them in the dark, let them hear it from your vocal processor first."_**

"**Besides, don't ya want to rub it in Soundwave's faceplates?" **

Starscream turned his helm, flashing a smirk in the direction of the other two. He turned back to the panel and pressed a key, opening the announcement option on the screen. He leaned over to the mic and forged a grieving expression. "Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log," he paused and looked away, hiding a proud grin, "Megatron's spark has been extinguished."

"**What a speech, Screamer!"**

"_**Agreed,"**_ Thundercracker replied, **_"but I think you're forgetting the most important part."_**

"_Oh yes," _he mumbled over the bond, then added aloud, "All hail Starscream."

"_**All hail Starscream."**_

"**Mmmmhm,"** Skywarp snickered and leaned over his blue brother, **"All hail Starscream!"**

**x-x-x**

**a/n:** Before you ask, yes there is going to be more. Actually, there's about nine more chapters coming out and have already been vaguely planned out. Questions? Concerns? Criticism? Reviews? They're all welcomed.


End file.
